Hard hats, fire helmets, and similar protective helmets are commonly comprised of a shell and a suspension contained within the shell. The shell and suspension cooperate to provide the requisite level of protection. Specifically, the shell of the protective helmet causes any force of impact to be spread across the surface area of the shell. The suspension of the protective helmet separates the wearer's head from the shell such that there is an air gap between the shell and the wearer's head that provides for further attenuation of the force of an impact to the shell. When an object strikes the shell of the hard hat, the shell itself flexes inward and the straps of the suspension will stretch. The air gap accommodates the flexing of the shell and stretching of the straps, but, under normal conditions, prevents the wearer's head from contacting the shell of the protective helmet.
A typical suspension comprises a headband and one or more straps, the ends of each strap being secured to opposite sides of the helmet such that they extend over the top of the head of the wearer. Together, the headband and straps define a cavity for receiving the head of the wearer. The circumference of the headband may be adjustable to accommodate different head sizes. Furthermore, in some cases, the vertical position of the headband within the shell of the helmet may be adjusted. Such adjustments allow the wearer to find the most comfortable and stable position for the helmet on their head, and such adjustments also allow the helmet to better accommodate a wearer using other necessary equipment, for example, a firefighter using a self-contained breathing apparatus or a flash hood, each of which is often worn at the same time as the helmet.
In many existing designs, the circumference of the headband may be easily and quickly adjusted by a ratchet knob or similar mechanical means, even while the helmet is being worn. However, the vertical adjustment of the headband within the shell of the helmet, if provided for at all, generally requires removal of the helmet and then a time-consuming and awkward partial disassembly of the helmet. In other words, the vertical adjustment is difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish in severe environments, such as those commonly encountered by a wearer of a protective helmet, such as a firefighter.
It is therefore a paramount object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet with a headband whose vertical position within the protective helmet can be quickly, easily, and efficiently adjusted, thus allowing a wearer to accomplish the adjustment in various conditions, including in the severe environments commonly encountered by a wearer of a protective helmet.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.